


like dreamers do

by ElasticElla



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally sits down after making his speech, and honestly- he's already forgotten most of it and his stomach is still spinning from tipsy anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like dreamers do

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/649328.html)

Wally sits down after making his speech, and honestly- he's already forgotten most of it and his stomach is still spinning from tipsy anxiety. He's pretty sure he hit all the bullet points on his note cards and Joe is clapping his back while Barry and Iris beam from across the table. There's already another speech going, one by Felicity, and everyone's attention shifting off him relaxes him even more than finally getting to sit down did. (It's funny, in a sad sort of way. He's never minded speeches in front of people he knows, people he can gauge- but once strangers are involved, his nerves go to hell.)  
  
It's nice- the wedding, the atmosphere, the weather, all of it. He knows that he's a part of the family, has been since he knocked on Joe's door months ago, but it's moments like this that make it feel real. Like he isn't an imposter squeezing into an already complete picture. That it doesn't have an odd aftertaste to call them Dad and sister and brother.  
  
He finishes his champagne, debating if he should maneuver around the dance floor to get to the open bar. He's not much of a dancer- or really, the only dancing he knows would definitely be out of place at a wedding. Pretty much everyone at the table has gotten up to dance, all except two older women that Wally can't remember how exactly he's related to them. He's decided on hitting the chocolate fountain instead of the bar- it's closer and less crowded- when Cisco appears.  
  
“Dance with me?” Cisco asks, and Wally might swallow his tongue.  
  
“I- uh, thought you and Caitlin…?”  
  
Cisco laughs, squeezing his shoulder, “Lisa would actually kill me. Her girlfriend,” Cisco points out to the dance floor, but Wally's not really looking, still isn't over Cisco casually touching him. The crush on Cisco had been inevitable from the start- witty, smart, and way too cute for his own good. (He does get to check _crush on older brother(in-law?)'s best friend_ off his previously missed family experiences bingo card though.)  
  
“No matter what Barry told you, I swear I know how to dance.”  
  
Wally laughs, and maybe it's the third glass of cheap champagne, but he gets up, saying, “Okay, but I don't know how to-” Wally makes a vague hand motion, and Cisco laughs, taking it.  
  
“Don't worry, I can teach you. I'm _awesome_ at teaching.” And Wally gulps, really glad the sudden hot flush is probably imperceptible.  
  
The wedding has had a Disney feel from the start- the dramatic white church, and now the reception being held at a building that can most accurately be called a small castle set on a lake. Wally can't remember the name of this place, but it's almost unbelievable that they're only a half hour from Central City. It's when Cisco starts spinning him around the dance floor though, hands warm and fleeting at his shoulders and hips, that Wally starts to feel like magic is making everyone's wishes come true.


End file.
